Curiosidade
by Lady Bee
Summary: Que diferença faz o meu nome? – ela parecia em pânico. - Nenhuma.
1. O nome

_**O nome **_

Eu não sabia o nome dela. Constatei isso num estágio já avançado, mas agora não importa mais. O nome foi apenas um bônus a curiosidade natural que ela sempre despertou em mim. Quando pensei a respeito de como tudo começou acabei voltando à Floreios e Borrões, num dos últimos dias antes do início do meu segundo ano letivo em Hogwarts.

Meu pai, sempre uma figura inconveniente no que diz respeito a minha sanidade, fez questão de alimentar a velha rixa naquele dia. Eu poderia morrer na ignorância, se ele não tivesse provocado Arthur Weasley e a corja de cabelos vermelhos. Eu poderia ter evitado o derradeiro motivo para odiar Harry Potter...Tanta coisa poderia ter sido diferente, mas não foi. Eu não deixei de olhar para a figura minúscula e feminina, escondida entre um amontoado de roupas de segunda mão, livros gastos e garotos.

Não, ela não era nem de longe atraente, mas era uma figura curiosa. Estranhamente frágil no meio de tantas figuras impulsivas e rudes. Eu só podia supor que era uma Weasley, porque era a conclusão mais óbvia de todas, com o diferencial. Ela era A Weasley. A garota de onze anos que encarou meu pai com desaforos e petulância, algo que eu sempre quis fazer, mas me faltava coragem.

Foi ali que eu me vi enrolado em uma ironia sem qualquer graça. Eu nunca tinha notado que os Weasleys tinham uma filha. Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar naquela menina, mesmo que minha família fosse extremamente ligada a assuntos como nomes e árvores genealógicas. Eu não sei ao certo os motivos que me levaram a achá-la digna da minha atenção, mas isso era algo que ela fazia naturalmente. Um campo gravitacional, que me prendia num trajeto constante ao redor da figura dela sempre que estávamos num mesmo ambiente.

Claro que com doze anos você não nota a gravidade das coisas, você apenas segue aquela voz irritante, aquela campainha no fundo da sua mente, sem pensar muito no motivo pelo qual ela está tocando. Você não olha completamente para o objeto que te atrai, mas sabe exatamente quando ele se encontra ou não em determinado lugar. Feriu minha vaidade não ter recebido dela um cartão no Dia dos Namorados, com um poeminha brega escrito à mão, mesmo sabendo que nenhum de nós tinha motivos pra querer ou fazer isso. Era mais ou menos assim que a coisa funcionava e naquele tempo eu não precisava dela como preciso agora.

O diário foi uma questão a parte e eu só tive conhecimento da história quanto ela apareceu, salva pelo Santo Potter, das presas de um basilisco feroz. Ela amava aquele imbecil de quatro olhos e ela deve ter repetido isso tantas vezes que até ele acreditou que a amava também.

Por implicância, por prazer, ou por pura inveja, atormentar Harry Potter passou a ter um sabor muito mais agradável ao meu paladar requintado. Eu queria ter aquilo que ele tinha e que o tornava tão especial. Eu queria ser respeitado pelos incrédulos, queria ser amado pelos fieis, queria ter aquela nobreza tão inconseqüente e idiota que tornava Harry Potter o que ele era. Eu queria ser bom para merecer tamanha devoção de alguém tão insignificante quanto a Weasley.

Mas eu não era bom e acho que nunca serei.

Acho que ela sabia quem eu era e na cabeça de uma garota criada por demônios ruivos, eu devia ser a personificação do mal. Até que ponto eu posso culpá-la por pensar isso de mim? Eu não faço idéia. Eu mesmo vivi onze anos acreditando piamente que a família a qual ela pertencia era tudo o que devia ser desprezado.

É claro que quando você toma um soco cavalar de uma sangue ruim a sua vida tende a entrar em perspectiva e você ao menos tem que admitir que Hermione Granger tem um belo cruzado de direita. Se eu podia respeitar minimamente a Granger por quase arrebentar meu nariz, por que eu não podia ver beleza numa Weasley? Hoje tenho certeza de que jamais deveria ter feito essa pergunta.

Sardas não são atraentes. Pessoas de cabelo vermelho tendem a ter uma aparência vulgar e grosseira, ou um aspecto doentio. Ruivas não se encaixavam no padrão de beleza que eu adotava, mas ela existia para quebrar meus paradigmas. Ela destoava de tudo aquilo que eu tinha a minha volta. Ainda uma menina, insegura de suas próprias qualidades, mas sem dúvida eu já havia notado o potencial existente nela muito antes de Zabini comentar a respeito, no meu sexto ano.

Passei três anos observando-a de longe, sem saber ao certo o que fazer com a minha curiosidade. Ela estava no mesmo lugar em que sempre esteve, venerando o herói do mundo mágico e suplicando migalhas da atenção dele. Meio mundo mágico fazia a mesma coisa já que Poter, misteriosamente, foi inscrito no Torneio Tribruxo.

Ela não tinha idade para estar no Baile de Inverno. As vestes eram de segunda mão, o par era digno de pena e eu me perguntava por que ela estava perdendo tempo com o ridículo Longbotom. Na pista de dança ele era uma tragédia e eu tinha certeza de que os pés dela estavam sendo massacrados, enquanto Potter estava babando por Cho Chang.

Ela poderia ser outra coisa, ter outra pessoa, muito mais indicada para o papel de acompanhante. Ela poderia ser mais do que uma Weasley e se resignar a condição de ralé. O irmão dela estava fazendo de si uma figura ainda mais digna de pena do que já era. Potter estava, como sempre, sendo um ridículo perdedor por não conseguir a atenção da Chang. Mas aquela garota estava lá, firme e convicta. Queimando como a chama de uma vela que ninguém mais enxergava.

Eu não devia subestimar a curiosidade, principalmente a minha. Eu também não devia ignorar o poder que as coisas proibidas exercem sobre a imaginação. Minha acompanhante estava entediada e me deixou sozinho no salão de baile, enquanto eu observava a Weasley deslizando para fora, desafiando o inverno, como é costume do fogo fazer.

Contrariando meu bom senso e minha posição eu fui até ela, esperando não sei o que, mas na melhor das hipóteses eu teria um nome. Eu saberia um pouco mais da incógnita filha do meu mais puro ódio. Eu deveria querer o sangue dela, por ser uma traidora como todos os de sua laia, mas não...Sangue seria apenas um acréscimo à tudo o que ela era. Uma profusão infinita de tons vermelhos.

Ela não me ouviu chegar. A pele dela arrepiava com o sopro gelado da noite. A cor era delicada, acomodando-se sobre as curvas que despertavam em um corpo em desenvolvimento. Eu não era tão velho ou tão experiente, mas a visão era instigante. Tocar o inimigo é um erro, eu devia saber disso. Tocar o inimigo é um erro.

Ela se virou para me encarar e eu não soube o que dizer. Numa reação defensiva ela se afastou de mim tanto quanto pode e sacou a varinha. Não sei o que ela pensava que eu ia fazer, não sei se ela pretendia me azarar, mas nenhum de nós fez qualquer movimento para tornar aquilo uma guerra.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – ela questionou ainda com a varinha em punho.

- Que eu saiba o lugar é de livre acesso a qualquer estudante e eu não vejo seu nome gravado em nenhuma parte, Weasley. – respondi sendo indiferente.

- Não devia assustar pessoas desse jeito. – ela resmungou e fez menção a deixar o lugar. Eu não queria aquilo, não agora.

- Eu a assusto, Weasley? – perguntei fazendo pouco caso. Ela parou e me encarou por um momento. O fogo brotava dela, queimava no fundo dos olhos e eu sabia que havia despertado uma leoa adormecida. Era a mesma garota que enfrentou o meu pai.

- O dia em que um Malfoy me assustar, podem me internar em . – ela rebateu no mesmo instante.

- Tive a impressão de que a havia assustado. – dei um passo em direção a ela – Por mais que a idéia tenha seu mérito, não foi a minha intenção.

- O que quer aqui? – ela me encarou desconfiada e eu abaixei a cabeça rindo.

- Absolutamente nada. – eu respondi – O que eu poderia querer?

- Me azarar, talvez? – ela retrucou rápida.

- Não lanço azarações em garotas desprotegidas, sinto muito quebrar suas expectativas. – eu respondi sorrindo.

- Não sou uma garotinha desprotegida. – ela apertou com mais força a varinha em sua mão.

- Aposto que seus irmãos e Potter pensão o contrário. – as bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas. Tenho a impressão de que ela pretendia dizer alguma coisa, mas não disse. Apenas se encolheu quando o vento soprou mais forte – Devia entrar, ou vai ficar doente neste frio.

- Cuide da sua vida. – ela rosnou.

- Tanto faz. – respondi dando de ombros – Longbotom está lá dentro ainda. Acho que descobriu sua vocação pra pé de valsa.

- Um bom motivo pra não entrar lá dentro. Meus pés ainda doem. – ela disse com uma careta. Eu ri.

- Não posso discordar disso. – escorei em uma pilastra.

- Por que está conversando comigo, Malfoy? – ela perguntou por fim.

- Talvez eu não tenha nada melhor pra fazer. – sugeri – Por que isso te incomoda tanto, Weasley?

- Você é um Malfoy, sua simples existência me aborrece. – ela respondeu com descaso – Não bastasse isso, por culpa do seu pai eu quase morri na Câmara Secreta.

- Tive a impressão de que este é um assunto que não gosta de falar. – constatei um tanto surpreso com a naturalidade dela.

- Devo ter medo disso? Não. Eu encarei Tom Riddle e sobrevivi. – ela retrucou petulante.

- Achei que este era um feito exclusivo do Santo Potter. – eu ri – Pelo menos você não sai por ai se gabando disso.

- Você devia ser menos sarcástico quando fala sobre Harry. – ela cruzou os braços na frente do corpo – Podem pensar que morre de inveja.

Fingi que aquilo não era verdade. Eu não queria dar a ela um trunfo sobre mim, nem admitir que minha vaidade chegava ao cúmulo de invejar Harry Potter. Ao invés disso eu a encarei por um momento. Aquela expressão impetuosa e ousada de alguém que tinha plena certeza do que era e do que queria. Ela não parecia uma menina de treze anos.

- Satisfaça minha curiosidade, Weasley. – eu comecei sem qualquer pretensão além de constrange-la – O que há de tão especial numa testa rachada? Quero dizer, o que Harry Potter tem para valer tanta admiração? – fui um cortante no comentário, mas eu queria provocar um incêndio – Por que alguém que te ignora merece tanta devoção da sua parte?

- Por que isso te interessa? – ela questionou defensiva.

- Apenas curiosidade, nada mais. – dei de ombros – Há uma dúzia de garotos mais atraentes aqui, tão ricos quanto, nenhum famoso, mas aposto que isso não é problema.

- Ele é corajoso e leal. – ela disse insegura.

- Como qualquer grifinório deve ser. Isso não é o bastante. – insisti.

- Ele é um bom amigo...

- Você pode fazer melhor que isso. – provoquei. Ela recuou um passo e eu avancei.

- Um ótimo jogador de quadribol. – ela disse – Melhor do que você.

- Essa feriu meus sentimentos. – fingi ressentimento.

- Malfoys não têm sentimentos. – ela disse convicta.

- É isso o que te disseram a vida toda? – eu perguntei mordaz.

- É um fato. – ela rebateu recuando um passo. A essa altura, as costas dela estava escoradas contra a parede e eu podia sentir a respiração dela quente e acelerada.

- Você não me conhece, Weasley. – disse baixo para ela – Não devia acreditar em rumores.

- O que você quer? – ela tentou me afastar com as mãos. Eu a segurei pelos pulsos e encostei-a na parede.

- Matar minha curiosidade. – sussurrei – Um pouco de adrenalina, talvez. – colei meu corpo ao dela e vi seus olhos se arregalarem – Talvez eu só queira saber que gosto tem o inimigo.

- Eu vou gritar. – ela respondeu apavorada.

- Se fosse o caso, já teria gritado. – retruquei maldoso.

- Me solta, sua doninha nojenta. – ela se debateu e eu a pressionei com mais força.

- Quando me disser o seu nome, Weasley. – eu respondi.

- Que diferença faz o meu nome? – ela parecia em pânico.

- Nenhuma. – fui sincero. E sinceramente eu roubei um beijo dos únicos lábios que eu não devia cobiçar. Mas não fazia diferença. Eu nem mesmo sabia o nome dela, só sabia que devia odiá-la.

Num momento de distração minha, ela usou tanta força que conseguiu me afastar dela com um empurrão. Respeitei a distância, ainda que minha curiosidade não estivesse totalmente satisfeita. O cabelo dela brilhava e eu tinha certeza de que ela era uma chama. Um ponto de luz numa noite de inverno.

Ela tremia de frio e raiva, ela era só uma garota que eu não podia ignorar.

- Me deixe em paz. – ela sussurrou.

- Talvez eu faça isso, quando você me deixar em paz. – respondi sem pensar e me arrependi de ter dado a ela essa arma.

- O que você disse? – ela me encarou assustada.

- Esqueça! – ordenei.

- Não! – ela retrucou com uma nova coragem – Repita o que disse!

- Acha que está em posição de me dar ordens? – eu a encarei com raiva e com meu orgulho dilacerado – Quem você pensa que é, Weasley? – contrariando todas as minhas expectativas, ela apenas virou as costas e foi embora. Pensei em ir atrás dela, mas isso reafirmaria a minha incapacidade de ignorar uma menina de cabelos vermelhos, que não era nada e nunca seria alguma coisa. Ela era só uma Weasley que eu beijei num momento de fraqueza e curiosidade.

Nota da autora: Minha idéia é que esse seja o primeiro capítulo da fic, mas as coisas estão meio cinzentas na minha cabeça ainda. Espero que gostem e comentem. Quero saber se querem mais ou não.

Bjux

Bee


	2. Entre estas paredes

_**Entre estas paredes**_

_**Well if you wanted honesty, That's all you had to say**__**  
**__**I never want to let you down or have you go, It's better off this way**__**  
**__**For all the dirty looks,**__**  
**__**For photographs your boyfriend took,**__**  
**__**Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?**__****_

_**I'm not okay.**__**  
**__**I'm not okay.**__**  
**__**I'm not okay.**__**  
**__**You wear me out.**__**  
**_

Eu tinha um distintivo sobre o peito, o temor de metade da escola, uma fama de monitor linha dura e membro da Brigada Inquisitorial. Nas minhas mãos a chance de acabar com Potter de uma vez, de provar para o mundo que eu podia ser melhor que o falso santo.

Minha vontade era que a sapa velha me deixa-se torturá-lo um pouquinho e quem sabe assim, a Weasley começasse e pensar melhor antes de me deixar sozinho. Qualquer um com um cérebro conseguiria ver que ela, o irmão e a Granger estavam metidos num complô até o pescoço. Armada Dumbledore, eu tinha vontade de rir com aquilo.

Se eu pudesse colocar minhas mãos nela, tudo ficaria bem mais simples. Eu poderia brincar de gato e rato com aquela garota abusada, poderia fazê-la implorar por compaixão. Vê-la se curvar, era tudo o que eu queria.

Se em algum momento dei a ilusão de que meu interesse nela era inofensivo, acho que depois daquele maldito beijo as coisas mudaram de figura. Ela continuava a mesma, perseguindo o santo e perfeito Harry Potter, mantendo distância de mim tanto quanto possível.

Às vezes eu a pegava me encarando, pairava entre nós o entendimento claro e a memória nítida do que havia acontecido. Não sei o que ela temia, mas eu gostava de pensar que eu a tinha em minhas mãos. Caso eu abrisse a boca para contar o que havia acontecido, o quão desmoralizada ela ficaria? Aposto que eu receberia juras de morte dos irmãos e até do Potter.

Ela era um fantasma dançando pelos corredores do castelo, escapulindo como fumaça sempre que eu tentava chegar até ela. Cheguei perto de conseguir uma chance com ela num corredor vazio, uma chance para atormentá-la, de obrigá-la a recordar aquele beijo escondido numa noite de inverno. Sacudi-la, revirá-la, extrair dela xingamentos, desaforos, dar-lhe um tapa na cara por me deixar com cara de idiota naquele dia.

Se eu conseguisse por as mãos nela, eu a faria cantar, implorar aos meus pés para que o fim fosse rápido. Eu a odiava, como deveria odiar todos os Weasley. Eu queria que ela entendesse de uma vez por todas que não era ninguém e que não tinha o direito de se sentir melhor ou maior do que eu.

Sabia os andares pelos quais ela anda, a que horas andava, com quem andava. Era só uma questão de tempo encontrar o quartel general da Armada. Era isso o que eu queria. Desmoralizá-la em público por ser uma maldita rebelde, ou ter informações o suficiente para chantageá-la.

Infelizmente, nem tudo acontece como se planeja...

Eu a encontrei em um canto isolado do castelo, perto das masmorras. Somente um sonserino conheceria bem aquela área. Não sei por que ela foi parar lá, mas quando a encontrei ela estava chorando sozinha.

Eu poderia torturá-la mais um pouco com inconveniência, seria uma boa vingança, se eu não quisesse ergue-la com minhas próprias mãos. Eu não devia contemplar o objeto da minha curiosidade, nem me manter tão próximo ao ponto de ter idéias que não me trariam bem algum.

Mas ela estava no meu território, na toca das serpentes que estavam prontas para dilacerá-la, destroçá-la...Por que ela faria isso? Por que eu queria tanto saber o motivo, ao invés de aproveitar a situação?

- Você se perdeu, Weasley? – eu perguntei numa provocação evidente e ela me encarou com os olhos encharcados.

- Que eu saiba esta é uma área livre para os estudantes. – ela conteve um soluço e sem saber, me confessou que lembrava daquela noite tanto quanto eu.

- Pode ser, mas não é um lugar pra grifinórios. – caminhei tranquilamente até ela – O que veio fazer aqui?

- Eu queria um pouco de paz, mas obviamente não vou conseguir nenhuma com você aqui. – ela se levantou e caminhou em direção a porta, tentou passar por mim e me deixar sozinho outra vez. Ela não me conhecia, ou não havia dado ouvidos a tudo o que diziam ao meu respeito. Eu não admitia ser ignorado, eu sempre conseguia o que queria.

Eu a segurei pelo braço com força e a prensei contra a parede mais próxima, ela não fez nada. Apenas me encarou com os olhos vermelhos. Mais um tom de vermelho para a infinita gama que compunha aquela figura.

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei num tom incomum. Ela virou o rosto para não me encarar.

- Por que isso te interessa? – ela murmurou sem forças – Torna o espetáculo mais divertido? – eu puxei o queixo dela para que ela voltasse a me olhar.

- Eu estou rindo por um acaso? – falei sério – O que aconteceu?

Ela riu um riso sem graça, mordeu os lábios e cerrou os punhos. Eu afastei uma mecha de cabelo vermelho para traz da orelha dela.

_**What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?**__**  
**__**(I'm not okay)**__**  
**__**I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what they mean**__**  
**__**(I'm Not Okay)**__**  
**__**So be a joke and look**__**  
**__**Another line without a hook**__**  
**__**I held you close as we both shook for the last time**__**  
**__**Take a good hard look!**__****_

_**I'm not okay.**__**  
**__**I'm not okay.**__**  
**__**I'm not okay**_

_**You wear me out..**_

- Harry...Sempre Harry. – ela sussurrou – Por que eu ainda perco meu tempo? Ele faz questão de me lembrar todo dia que eu sou apenas a irmã do Ronny, quase uma irmã para ele também. – ela olhou no fundo dos meus olhos. Eu via raiva nela. Magoa, frustração, despeito...Estranhamente, nós nos entendíamos muito bem. – Eu não esperava me sentir assim. Não é como se eu não soubesse que ele gosta da Chang.

- Concordo com você. – sussurrei – Não sei por que ainda perde seu tempo. – ela riu um riso sarcástico.

- Eles estavam se beijando e eu estava lá, escondida e assistindo isso. – ela falou com raiva – Não dá pra ser mais patética que isso.

- O que vai fazer a respeito? – perguntei.

- O que eu posso fazer?

- Talvez seja um pensamento estranho pra você, mas no seu lugar eu me vingaria. – dei de ombros.

- Como sugere que eu faça isso? – ela me encarou e juro que ela estava curiosa.

- Não sei se reparou, mas você está sozinha nas masmorras com ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. – sugeria com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não estou tão desesperada a este ponto. – ela disse entre dentes.

- Eu podia jurar que estava. – me afastei dela.

- Por que você insiste em me perseguir? – ela perguntou olhando para os próprios pés.

- Por que você insiste em aceitar a humilhação? – rebatia.

- Harry bem que merecia um golpe no ego. – ela disse enquanto encarava o teto e eu voltei a me aproximar.

- Ele merecia morrer. – eu rosnei baixo junto ao ouvido dela. A Weasley estremeceu e aquilo fez algo dentro de mim queimar. Um incêndio dentro de mim.

- Eu não posso matar Harry Potter. – ela virou o rosto para me encarar. Nossas bocas estavam tão próximas que eu podia sentir o hálito dela contra o meu rosto. Ela cheirava a menta fresca.

- Eu posso matá-lo por você. – respondi.

- Você não é tão bom assim. – ela debochou baixo. Meu braço enlaçou a cintura dela e a puxou de encontro ao meu corpo.

- Sou bom o bastante... – respondi enquanto meu nariz deslizava pelo pescoço dela, sentindo o perfume ordinário de flores do campo.

- Pra que? – ela arfou.

- Matá-lo dentro de você. – afastei o cabelo dela e lambi a pele exposta. Ela arqueou.

- Então tente. – eu não esperei por outro sinal. Eu não queria que ela despertasse do estado de ódio e decepção e então fugisse para fora das masmorras. Ela ainda me devia por ter me abandonado no baile de inverno.

Eu não seria nem um pouco delicado, nem um pouco gentil com uma Weasley, ainda mais uma que havia de ignorado por tanto tempo. Eu a coloquei contra a parede, deixei que ela sentisse que eu estava mais do que pronto para suspender aquela maldita saia e mostra do que é feito um sonserino.

De todas as formas possíveis, eu queria que ela sofresse pelo motivo certo. Que sofresse por mim, ao invés do Potter. Que chorasse, que perdesse noites de sono por minha causa, que passasse pela mesma tortura que eu passava secretamente.

Beijá-la era sempre doce, como a vingança e como a vitória. Beijá-la era afirmar para o mundo que eu não me importava com o que eu devia ou não fazer. Ela era o troféu do Santo Potter, a queridinha da família Weasley, ela era aquilo que eu jamais deveria cobiçar. Que diferença faz? Eu a queria do mesmo jeito, simplesmente porque ela era uma chama ofuscante, que atraia minha curiosidade como se eu fosse uma mosca.

Então vem a questão...Me deixar seduzir pelo fogo diante de mim queimaria minhas asas, ou me daria asas novas?

- Você não devia confiar em mim. –sussurrei contra o pescoço dela, enquanto suspendia a saia e deslizava minha mão pelas coxas dela.

- Eu não confio. – ela me puxou pela gravata, desfez o nó e então passou a desabotoar minha camisa com urgência – Nós apenas temos o mesmo objetivo agora.

Ela me puxou para um beijo que eu nunca imaginaria receber, não dela. A Weasley era um modelo de santidade, até descobrir que garotas boas vão para o céu e não pra cama do Potter.

Ela desabotoou minha calça, que escorregou até meus pés. Me livrei da blusa dela e a ergui para que ela enlaçasse minha cintura com as pernas.

- Dificilmente. – apertei um dos seios dela com força – Nós nunca teremos o mesmo objetivo.

_**Forget about the dirty looks**__**  
**__**For photographs your boyfriend took?**__**  
**__**You said you read me like a book, But the pages are all torn and frayed.**__****_

_**I'm okay.**__**  
**__**I'm okay!**__**  
**__**I'm okay, Now**__**  
**__**(I'm okay, Now)**_

Ela não sabia o que eu queria e na época nem mesmo eu sabia. Tudo o que eu sei é que trocamos beijos, caricias, arranhões e marcas um do outro. Eu sei que ela mordeu o lábio quando eu estava dentro dela, para não dizer o nome errado. E eu quis ter um nome para chamar, eu queria o nome que eu não tinha...O nome dela.

Ela fechou os olhos e eu não sabia se havia conseguido... Eu não sei se eu queria vingança contra ela, ou contra Potter. Acho que eu queria ser capaz de fazer o que prometi. Matar aquele quatro olhos dentro dela. Eu queria que ela esquecesse aquele imbecil e simplesmente...

Simplesmente me colocasse no lugar dele.

Ela estava quase dormindo e eu senti necessidade de abraçá-la, de apertá-la contra o meu tórax nu e acariciar seu rosto. Eu fiz isso, mesmo sem saber por que.

- Não precisa fazer isso... – ela sussurrou sonolenta.

- Dane-se se não preciso. – resmunguei – Quero saber uma coisa.

- Só sob tortura. – ela brincou fechando os olhos. Eu ri baixo.

- Quero saber o seu nome. – eu falei, minha voz era rouca.

- Faz alguma diferença? – ela pareceu contrariada.

- Eu achava que não.

- Ginevra. – ela respondeu ríspida. Eu pensei que aquilo seria o bastante, mas algum dia eu terei o bastante daquilo, que não preciso, mas desejo tanto?

Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu superei Potter, ou pelo menos gostava de pensar assim. Ela não me procurou outra vez, mas não me perdeu mais de vista. Talvez tivesse medo que eu abrisse a boca e contasse tudo. Eu não faria isso, porque eu também seria humilhado pela confissão, mas saber que ela tinha um motivo para pensar em mim e perder o sono me fazia bem.

Ninguém precisava saber, apenas nós dois. Entre nós estava o entendimento de que ela havia se vingado de alguém que a rejeitou e eu havia me vingado de Potter (ou dela) por mero orgulho. Ficamos assim, num silêncio sepulcral, observando um ao outro a distancia, sabendo o que acontecia nas entrelinhas daquela história. Uma história que não seria contada.

Eu esperava alguma coisa. Algo mais do que a posição de... Amante? Vingança? Qualquer coisa. Acho que eu esperava que ela fosse a garotinha apaixonada e romântica que eu sempre imaginei que ela fosse. Ginevra não era assim. Ao menos não para comigo.

Mais uma vez eu fui abandonado por ela, quando Potter decidiu fugir e invadir o Ministério. Levei uma azaração dela e por culpa do Testa Rachada meu pai foi parar na prisão. Ela me deixou para trás para seguir o "grande amor" da vida dela, o mesmo que eu queria matar e não consegui.

Se eu me tronei algo muito pior do que todas as expectativas, Ginevra não tinha ninguém para culpar se não ela mesma.

Mais uma vez ela era uma Weasley e eu a odiava.

_**But you really need to listen to me**__**  
**__**Because I'm telling you the truth**__**  
**__**I mean this I'm okay!**__**  
**__**(Trust me).**__****_

_**I'm not okay**__**  
**__**I'm not okay**__**  
**__**Well, I'm not okay**__**  
**__**I'm not o fucking kay**__**  
**__**I'm not okay.**__**  
**__**I'm not okay.**__**  
**__**(Okay)**_

_**Nota da autora: Galera, obrigada pelas reviews. Eu tava meio insegura de continuar essa história pq nem eu tava vendo um propósito nisso. Mas acho que encontrei a luz XD. Culpem a minha falta de muso se o capítulo não estiver do agrado. Espero que gostem e comentem. Terão outro o mais rápido possível.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	3. O que compartilhamos

_**O Que Compartilhamos**_

Vendi a minha alma para o demônio no momento em que a Weasley se envolveu no incidente do Ministério. Poderia ter parado ali toda aquela história deturpada e doentia. Eu poderia ter dado as costas a ela e desistido de ter algo que nunca deveria ter cobiçado, mas fui vencido pela minha curiosidade e agora eu não conseguira simplesmente esquecê-la e seguir em frente. Eu queria vingança.

Acho que ela gostou da idéia de se vingar do Santo Potter, no meu sexto ano ela começou a sair com outros caras, todos grifinórios e todos conhecidos de Potter. Aquilo atingiu o ego do Testa Rachada em cheio e não demorou muito para que ele pegasse a senha e entrasse na fila. Se ele não fizesse isso depois de vê-la vestida para as tradicionais festas de Slughorn qualquer um diria que ele era mais cego do que os óculos sugeriam.

Depois de todos aqueles anos, Ginevra conseguiu o que queria. Ela tinha Potter só pra ela, como uma espécie de troféu por sua perseverança. Ela só não sabia que estava alimentando o meu ódio acidentalmente.

Ali eu perdi o controle. Eu não me contentava mais com lembranças ocultas, segredos guardados a sete chaves, enquanto ela se exibia com Potter por todos os cantos da escola. A proposta do Lorde das Trevas coincidiu com o ápice de todo meu drama particular. Minha família estava desmoralizada, meus nervos estavam em frangalhos e a Weasley...Agora ela estava no patamar de algo inatingível. Então eu tinha que matar Dumbledore e dar início ao inevitável.

O que me separava dela era um mero reflexo do mundo que nos cercava, dividido por ideais e sangue. Ela tinha aquela nobreza ridícula e convicção de estar do lado certo. Eu tinha minha raiva, meu ódio e a necessidade de provar que ela e Potter estavam errados, mesmo quando eu estava desesperado e morrendo de medo.

Minha vida entrou numa espiral caótica de planos frustrados, raiva, desejo e medo. A cada passo que eu dava com o intuito de sobreviver naquela catástrofe parecia ser um retrocesso ainda maior. Como um peixe que nada contra a correnteza, como uma mosca se debatendo na teia da aranha, eu estava estagnado nas armadilhas do meu próprio mundo e sem saber o que fazer.

Falhei. Falhei porque a idéia de matar é muito diferente do ato em si. Nunca tive um motivo concreto pra desejar mal ao diretor, não era ele quem eu queria ver caído e inerte no chão. Foi Snape que assumiu a responsabilidade e completou o serviço. Não tive mais uma noite de sono tranqüilo depois disso, aliás eu não dormia direito há muito tempo. Perdi meu sono no momento em que cedi a minha curiosidade e me deitei com Ginevra no chão de uma sala vazia, na esperança vã de que um dia ela sentisse algo remotamente parecido com o que eu sentia por ela.

Potter sumiu do mapa no ano seguinte. O "Inimigo Número 1" estava sendo caçado por todo canto, havia milhares de fotos espalhadas nos jornais e no Ministério. A ironia estava no fato de que Harry Potter preferiu desaparecer com o melhor amigo e a sangue ruim do que levar a namorada com ele. Isso deixava bem claro pra mim a real importância que ele dava à Ginevra. Ela nunca seria boa o bastante pra fazer parte da vida dele.

Mas isso não significa que ela deixaria seus ideais de lado. Ainda que Harry Potter não estivesse lá para salvá-la, ou guiá-la, ela armou seus próprios planos, criou seu grupinho subversivo e se tornou uma das líderes da resistência em Hogwarts.

Ela estava caída no chão aos meus pés. Longbotom estava desacordado alguns passos à frente e Lovegood seria levada para as masmorras da Mansão Malfoy como refém. Ginevra mal conseguia se mexer, havia sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca e tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era encará-la nos olhos com ódio.

Nós dois sabíamos que eu poderia matá-la naquele momento, mas ela não vacilou e também não entregou ninguém. Os Carrow estavam loucos para botarem as mãos naqueles três e eu tinha certeza de que não ia sobrar muita coisa dela se eu deixasse isso acontecer. A minha vingança não teria a menor graça se eu permitisse que outra pessoa desse cabo da Weasley por mim.

Eu a agarrei pelo braço e a ergui. Ginevra mal conseguia andar, por isso fui obrigado a usar magia para que ela flutuasse. Alecto me parou antes que eu conseguisse sair da sala.

- Aonde pensa que vai com essa traidora do sangue? – a voz insuportável perguntou.

- Ela é a filha dos Weasley. – eu disse de uma forma desprezível – Gostaria de brincar com ela um pouco.

- Divirta-se então. – Alecto deu de ombros e não fez mais perguntas – Só não mate a garota. Nossas ordens são apenas para torturar.

Não ouvi mais nada além disso. Arrastei Ginevra pelos corredores como se ela fosse um cadáver até chegar à Sala Precisa. Abri a porta e levei a Weasley para dentro. Respirei aliviado com a idéia de que nada do que acontecesse ali seria descoberto. A esta altura ela estava desacordada.

Na sala havia uma cama e um armário com medicamentos e material para curativos. Eu a deitei e comecei a trabalhar nos ferimentos mais graves. Ela recuperou a consciência aos poucos, provavelmente por causa do cheiro forte de alguns emplastros.

- O que está fazendo? – a voz dela estava fraca. Eu nem mesmo me dignei a encará-la.

- Não tenho a menor atração por cadáveres, então estou apenas me assegurando de que você vai estar viva quando eu terminar com você. – resmunguei.

- Você é desprezível. – ela resmungou.

- Seja mais criativa, garota. – retruquei sem qualquer humor – São sempre os mesmos adjetivos, uma hora cansa.

- O que aconteceu com os outros? – ela perguntou sem forças.

- Pare de se preocupar com o mundo e tente se preocupar em ficar viva. – respondi nervoso.

- Não sou como você. – ela disse fechando os olhos outra vez. Aquilo não era um bom sinal. Eu a sacudi e ela abriu os olhos novamente.

- Não, você é exatamente como o maldito Potter. Sensível e com síndrome do heroísmo crônico e aonde isso te levou? A uma seção de tortura. – Ginevra abriu os olhos e me encarou em silêncio – Fique acordada! Tem que ficar acordada!

Ela ficou em silêncio. Seus olhos castanhos estavam úmidos e lágrimas insistentes escorreram. Eu nunca fui adepto a sentimentalismo barato, mas eu não estava esperando por aquilo.

- Tente se manter viva. – eu pedi – Não vai adiantar de nada se morrer agora. Nem para o meu lado, nem para o lado do Potter. – ela enxugou as lágrimas e respirou fundo.

- Por que me tirou de lá? – ela perguntou com a voz embargada.

- Se alguém tem o direito de te matar, esse alguém sou eu. – retruquei dando as costas pra ela. Havia uísque de fogo em um dos armários também. Servi uma dose e bebi de um só gole. – Posso até ser obrigado a me conformar que será o Lorde das Trevas a dar cabo de Potter, mas você não. Temos assuntos pendentes a resolver.

- Você está louco. – ela disse sem muito ânimo.

- Me diga algo que eu não sei. – respondi num tom baixo – Por que ele não te levou afinal? – ela encolheu os ombros.

- Ele disse que seria muito perigoso, que não queria me ver envolvida em problemas. – ela respondeu.

- Então te deixou aqui, na esperança de que você ficasse sentadinha como uma boa donzela indefesa até que ele pudesse vir te resgatar. – eu ri irônico – Potter não faz mesmo a menor noção de quem você é.

- E você faz, por um acaso? – ela perguntou petulante.

- Donzela indefesa eu sei que não é. – eu disse de uma forma maliciosa – Fui eu quem tirou isso de você, lembra? Aliás, eu nunca vi alguém com tamanha propensão para a rebeldia. Não bastasse isso, Potter te deixou pra trás e bem de baixo dos meus olhos. Se ele fizesse a menor idéia de quem você é teria percebido que isso é tão inteligente quanto deixar uma raposa tomar conta do galinheiro.

- O que você quer de mim afinal, Malfoy? - ela perguntou cansada – Já teve sua vingança contra Harry, já sabe meu nome, já botou pra fora todo esse veneno e toda inveja que você sente, não é o bastante? Quando isso vai para?

- No dia em que você perceber que se alguém pode te salvar, esse alguém sou eu. – finalmente a encarei nos olhos – Olhe a sua volta. Estamos ganhando. Quer ficar viva? Quer parar de apanhar? Então se comporte, seja uma boa menina e pare de atrair a atenção de todo maldito comensal.

- O que você ganha com isso, Malfoy? – ela perguntou confusa – Você sempre quis ver minha família na lama.

- E o que poderia ser melhor do que pensar na dívida que terá comigo? – eu a encarei sínico – Pensa bem, Weasley. Você se safa, sua família deixa de atrair tanta atenção e vocês sobrevivem, com a vã esperança de que Potter vai salvar o mundo. Enquanto isso o que eu ganho é você. A namoradinha do Potter atada por uma dívida de gratidão a um comensal. É excitante só de imaginar.

- Doente. – ela disse enojada – Sou tão boa assim a ponto de você ter que descer tão baixo só pra ter uma transa? – fui até ela e a agarrei pelos cabelos da nuca.

- É só pelo gosto de saber que é na minha cama que você vai estar enquanto Potter está ocupado salvando o mundo. – respondi raivoso.

- Quem você quer enganar com isso? – ela perguntou serena e altiva.

- A mim mesmo. – e pela mesma curiosidade tola de sempre, eu a beijei como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar.

A empurrei de volta para a cama e sem pensar segurei seus braços sobre a cabeça. Se alguma vez já havia me sentido sedento por alguma coisa, imagino que aquela fosse a sensação. Ginevra fechou os olhos e agiu como se nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo com ela. Ela não resistiu, não tentou me afastar, apenas aceitou tudo com uma indiferença fria.

Desabotoei a camisa dela, me livrei da saia que ela usava, deixei que minha boca tocasse a pele dela da maneira que mais me agradasse. Ela permanecia muda e apática. Cheguei a pensar que tivesse perdido a consciência de novo, mas quando parei para me certificar de que estava consciente encontrei os olhos dela bem abertos, encarando o vazio.

Aquilo trouxe a tona uma sensação de desespero asfixiante dentro de mim. Eu a puxei pela nuca, tomei a boca dela de um jeito furioso, na esperança de que ela reagisse.

- Você sabe que eu não vou parar agora. – falei com a voz obscurecida. Ginevra me encarou nos olhos.

- Eu sei. – foi a resposta dela. Quase um sussurro – Eu não quero que pare. – ela conseguiu soltar as próprias mãos e começou a desabotoar minha camisa. Aquilo me pegou de surpresa, mas logo deixei isso de lado pra me concentrar em desabotoar o sutiã dela.

Eu a beijei outra vez, e outra, e mais outra. Era como um vício, ou uma curiosidade descobrir o que tinha além de cada beijo e quando me dei conta já estávamos totalmente nus. Eu a encarei nos olhos, possuído por uma calma que até então eu desconhecia. Minha respiração estava pesada, meu corpo suado e meu coração parecia bater na minha garganta. A adrenalina corria pelas minhas veias e turvava meu pensamento, mas não o bastante para que eu ignorasse algo como aquilo.

Aquele era o gosto da vingança e eu queria saborear aquilo aos poucos. Meus olhos ganharam foco e se concentraram em observar o rosto dela à medida que eu a penetrava. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior em resposta a primeira estocada, arranhou minhas costas e quando eu estava totalmente envolvido por ela, Ginevra deixou escapar um gemido.

Quando tudo acabou, quando nos calamos, quando tudo se resumiu aos espasmos e à sensação de prazer, eu encarei o teto da Sala Precisa por alguns segundos. Eu não sabia porque ela acabou cedendo, não sabia o que provocou aquela mudança tão repentina. Ginevra deitou-se de costas pra mim e aquilo me aborrecia. Eu a puxei pela cintura e encostei o queixo no ombro nu dela.

Eu devia aprender a não ouvir minha curiosidade, mas se eu não havia feito isso em todos estes anos, não seria naquele momento que tudo ia mudar.

- Por que você concordou com isso? – perguntei em um tom sonolento. Ela ficou alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Porque você nunca me abandonou durante todos esses anos. – ela respondeu num tom fraco – É irônico, não é?

- O que?

- Procurar você.

- Fui eu quem te procurou. – respondi sério – Sempre eu.

- É mais irônico ainda. – ela respondeu e se virou para me encarar – Por que?

- Talvez porque eu devia te odiar. – afastei uma mecha de cabelo dela e coloquei atrás da orelha.

- E não me odeia? – ela perguntou me encarando nos olhos.

- Odeio, mas às vezes a curiosidade de saber o que há atrás das linhas inimigas consegue ser mais forte do que aquilo que eu devo sentir. – me espantei ao notar o quão honestas eram aquelas palavras.

- O que acontece agora? – ela perguntou se sentando na cama. Parecia bem melhor agora do que quando eu a levei pra Sala Precisa.

- Você ainda é a Weasley. Eu ainda sou o Malfoy. A vida continua como sempre foi. – eu me levantei e comecei a vestir a roupa.

- A vida continuou pra você depois daquele dia nas masmorras? – aquela pergunta me deteve.

- Continuou pra você. – eu terminei de me vestir com uma pressa inexplicável. Em questão de segundos a raiva estava borbulhando dentro de mim novamente e tudo o que eu queria era estapear Ginevra, como eu deveria ter feito. – Nada muda Weasley. Nada nunca vai mudar entre nós.

Então eu deixei a Sala Precisa. Uma parte de mim queria que ela me ouvisse e ficasse longe de problemas, mas a outra parte sabia que isso não ia acontecer.

Perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu usei a desculpa de querer torturá-la a sós. Também perdi as contas de quantas vezes aquela cena na Sala Precisa se repetiu. A verdade é que eu não sabia mais como era ter uma vida em que os cabelos dela não tingissem cada um dos meus dias.

Aos poucos, aquela relação doentia, onde os limites da necessidade e da vingança não estavam definidos, foi ocupando um espaço cada vez mais considerável na minha vida. A verdade é que eu não queria pensar no que aconteceria quando aquela guerra chegasse ao final e cada um dos meus ossos dizia que isso era inevitável.

O momento crítico foi quando conseguiram escapar da Mansão Malfoy. Potter, Granger, Weasley, Lovegood e um elfo doméstico. Aquele foi o princípio do fim. Sentia o tempo escorrer entre meus dedos como areia escorre dentro de uma ampulheta.

Acho que ela sabia o que estava acontecendo. Talvez soubesse muito melhor do que eu, mas não dizia nada. Ginevra me encarava no escuro como um gato a espreita, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa, que eu dissesse o que estava me preocupando. Não, eu nunca faria isso. Eu me reservava o direito de me poupar aquele último erro e não compartilhar meus medos com uma Weasley.

Cheguei a pensar em fugir, abandonar tudo e levá-la comigo, mas o mundo não era grande o bastante para que nunca mais nos encontrassem. Ou seria o Lorde das Trevas, ou seria Potter. Eu estava entre a cruz e a espada, sem qualquer escolha e justamente por causa dela e da curiosidade que ela sempre despertou em mim.

Acho que estávamos prevendo isso de alguma forma. Na véspera da batalha ela estava deitada no escuro, a cabeça descansava sobre meu peito nu. Não sei no que ela estava pensando, eu estava pensando em como eu gostava do tom do cabelo dela contra a minha pele.

- O que anda te preocupando? – ela quebrou o silêncio por fim.

- Não é nada. – respondi sério.

- Para um sonserino você mente muito mal. – ela revidou – Não sou idiota, Draco. De todas as pessoas do mundo achei que pelo menos você soubesse.

- E de todas as pessoas do mundo, achei que pelo menos você soubesse que eu não sinto a necessidade de falar a respeito dos meus problemas com qualquer um. – ela se calou depois disso.

- Se está tão cansado de mim, por que não acaba de uma vez com isso? – a voz dela saiu baixa – Você sempre gostou de dizer que me mataria, que acabaria comigo.

- Não seja ridícula, Ginevra. – eu a afastei e me levantei da cama – Vai continuar exatamente onde está.

- Vou? – ela perguntou sarcástica – Nós dois sabemos que vai acabar. A qualquer momento pode acabar.

- E então o que vai acontecer é muito simples. – respondi me virando para encará-la – Ou você vai chorar sobre o corpo do Potter, ou vai correr para os braços dele como sempre fez.

- É o que você quer, Draco? – ela se levantou da cama e me encarou num desafio implícito.

- É o que vai acontecer, querida. – eu a encarei sentindo o gosto amargo da raiva em minha língua – Enquanto eu for um Malfoy, enquanto você for uma Weasley, enquanto houver um maldito Potter, uma guerra, dois lados e ISSO! – apontei para a marca negra tatuada em meu antebraço – Enquanto tudo isso existir é pra ele que você vai voltar. Sempre foi, não é?

- Talvez eu tenha outras opções. – ela murmurou.

- Nós dois sabemos que você não daria as costas a tudo isso. – respondi amargo – Nem mesmo se eu te oferecesse esta opção que você mencionou. – a encarei nos olhos mais uma vez e senti minha energia se esvair – Pelos menos nós tivemos nossa vingança contra ele. Eu tive você e você deu a ele o belo par de chifres que ele merece.

Depois disso ela não disse mais nada. Vestiu suas roupas e saiu sem fazer mais barulho do que o necessário. Eu fiquei pra trás, estirado na cama, sentindo a ardência nos olhos sem saber por que. Longe de mais, tudo aquilo tinha ido longe de mais.

A curiosidade estava matando Draco Malfoy. Ou seria aquele sentimento confuso que eu tinha pela Weasley. Talvez aquilo fosse o que Potter e Dumbledores tanto pregaram, mas não tinha nada de sublime em amar a Weasley, muito pelo contrário. Tudo o que eu tinha em troca era a certeza de que independente de como aquela guerra acabasse não haveria um final feliz.

No dia seguinte o mundo desabou e todo caos imergiu dentro das paredes do castelo. Tive Potter na minha frente e não consegui matá-lo. Tive a chance de morrer em batalha e sobrevivi, mas sem nenhuma glória. Ao final, como um grande clichê, o bem triunfou, mas eu vou omitir quantos mortos foram necessários para que isso acontecesse. Não importa de qualquer forma, Potter continuou sendo um herói alienado quando deitou a cabeça no travesseiro ao fim do dia.

Encontrei Ginevra do lado de fora do castelo quando a confusão estava mais ou menos sobre controle. Passei despercebido no meio de toda baderna. Ela estava encolhida, afastada da família e dos amigos, ela chorava e eu sabia o motivo.

Ginny levantou os olhos e encarou os meus. Depois olhou por cima dos ombros para se assegurar de que ninguém nos observava.

- Sinto muito pelo seu irmão. – eu disse em voz baixa.

- Não sente não. – ela retrucou inconsolável.

- Tem razão, não sinto. – e era verdade – Mas eu espero que fique bem.

- Não tem que se preocupar comigo. – ela disse ríspida.

- Mas foi o que eu fiz todos esses anos. Não dá pra mudar mais. – me sentei ao lado dela e Ginny escorou a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Quando tudo isso aconteceu? – ela perguntou de forma retórica, mas achei que devia a ela uma resposta.

- Quando eu cedi à minha curiosidade por você.

- E quanto a mim? – ela insistia em falar de futuro quando não tínhamos nada além de cinzas.

- A vida continua. – respondi.

- Depois daquela noite nas masmorras continuou pra você?

- Você sabe a resposta pra isso.

- Sei? – a voz era irônica. Eu nunca tinha aberto a boca pra justificar meus atos e talvez aquela fosse minha última chance de fazer isso.

- Por que eu te amo.

_**Nota da Autora: Milagres acontecem e eu terminei a fic! Me veio um estalo hoje e o capitulo saiu inteirinho. Dedico este final a todas as garotas que comentaram, em especial a Estrela (que acabou me vencendo pela insistência e cá está o fim XD). Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
